metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginsang
Planetary Data The planet known as Ginsang at first glance looks like a common barren planet located in the outskirts of its local system. At first glance the body is divided into a dirt covered hemisphere, and a silvery iron other hemisphere, with a large pointed mountain located in the metallic half of the planet. A castle like structure lies at the summit of said mountain. There’s no life to speak of, and most of the surface is completely flat apart from some dry riverbeds, random sized boulders, and a few sporadic ice filled craters. What’s uncommon about this object is that the surface, and possibly all the planet in its totality, is part of a large machine, with potentially every bit of the planet laced with microscopic servos, that enable the complete terraformation (in the structural sense) of all the body. Inhabitant There’s only one instance of “life” in the whole planet. The native is small and metallic, possibly made out of pure gold. It has the shape of a three pronged crown, with 3 ruby like eyes located under those prongs. 4 blood red appendages, two spidery legs and 2 small raptor claws emerge from tiny gaps in the crown. It has been recorded to be quite fast, and can control the machine that is the planet; and gains quite a lot of power if it has a host. The Ginsang Crown seems to not be capable of thinking by itself, requiring another mind to actually be sentient. It does so by finding a host to which latch on, who will “wear” the crown and act as a vessel to it. As soon as the Crown finds any species intelligent enough, it will force itself over the brain of the chosen person, and introduce its appendages directly into the thinking organ. After doing so, the original host virtually suffers partial brain death, while the Crown gains intelligence and a body to call their own. Once the host is too damaged to serve as a good body, the symbiotic will detach and search for someone else.   When hosted on someone, the self proclaimed King of the Mountain (according to itself) is shown to be quite reasonable, sensible and collected, and although they usually prefer to be alone, they don’t mind if someone comes to their planet. Instances of the host’s personality at the time are melded with the Crown’s, surfacing the most if the King is under distress. Surprisingly, the Crown is able to store some memories of past hosts, and the past of Ginsang has been recorded. The single most significant event in the planet's history is its construction. According to the memories, a bipedal species used self replicating robots to automatize the world, and made a Crown to command the planet as a weapon, but their plan backfired when the Crown became self-aware. When asked to elaborate, the current King gets defensive and even hostile if pressed about the matter. Field Physics To face the Meteo menace, the Crown will usually shape the planet to try to optimize its ability. As such, the planet has 3 different forms: Mountain The shape of the planet by default. It has a mid level gravity, mid to high launch power, and mid to high deceleration. Spikes Ginsang will compress itself to increase its gravity, but will gain more Burnt Meteo cooldown time, plus launches will become stronger. Walnut The planet will expand and grow hollow, decreasing gravity, but stacks will remain in the air for longer than in the other forms, allowing mid air chains. Although the player begins with the Mountain form, all three shapes can be swapped at will. However, changing the shape of the planet will last 7 seconds where the player will be at its rival’s mercy. Shaping a planet takes its time. Category:Homeworlds